monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
City Hunter
The City Hunter is the name given to the yautja seen in Predator 2. Sometimes during at battle between the police and a group of drug smugglers, the predator watches. The durg smugglers retreat into a nearby building. The predator then comes down and kills all the smugglers except their leader Scorpio, who the hunter had decided would make a good trophy. The police lieutenant Mike Harrigan and a squad of police follow through and find the dead smugglers. Mike then proceeds up onto the roof, where he sees a frenzied Scorpio who starts shooting randomly into the air. Scorpio is then shot of the roof by Mike. Later on, a gang of voodoo killers break into the apartment of some rich kid who was having sex with a prostitute. The gang hangs him up and kill him, but the hunter arrives and kills the gang leaving only the prostitute alive. The police arrive and Danny (Mike's best friend) finds a spear tip in the roof. But the group are ushered out of the apartment by some mysterious government officials. Later, Danny returns to the scene of the crime so he can get the spear tip but is spooked by the hunter. Unfortunately, Danny pulls a gun out on the hunter so it kills him. Mike then contacts the infamous voodoo gang leader king Willie. Willie warns Mike of the hunter and after Mike leaves, Willie is decapitated by the hunter. Later on in the subway, a group of punks attempt to rob a man, but a bunch of octogenerians pull out guns on them. At that point, the officers Leona and Jerry arrive and try to defuse the situation, but the hunter pops through the roof and starts to kill the punks and the citizens Alike. Unfortunately, he also kills Jerry and puts Leona into a coma. Mike follows the hunter, but is stopped by the officials from Earlier. They set a trap for the yautja and trick him into a meat factory. They use special freezing guns to block the predator's heat vision, but the hunter still manages to slaughter the squad, minus their leader. Mike goes in and successfully injures the hunter. The hunter retaliate, but is shot in the stomach repeatedly by Mike. The hunter falls and Mike, believing its dead, removes its mask and comments "you're one ugly muther" but is interrupted and the hunter regains conciousness. The leader of the government saves Mike, but is chopped in half by the hunter. Mike runs to the roof and attacks the hunter. The battle knocks them both of the roof. Mike lands on the ledge and the hunter grabs his hand and sets off the self destruction gauntlet, but Mike uses one of the predator's weapons and slices through the hunter's arm. The hunter then falls into an apartment block and takes sterilizers to null the pain. He then runs to his ship underneath the flats. Mike follows and arrives in the ship. He discovers its various trophies held there (including a xenomorph warrior skull) but is shot by the predators net gun. He cuts himself out and fight the hunter, but the hunter gets the better of Mike and attempts to kill him with his wrist blades, but Mike uses the weapon from earlier and cuts the hunter's stomach open, causing it to screech in pain before toppling over dead. Suddenly, Mike finds himself surrounded by yautja, but they only take away the hunter body. The elder throws Mike a pistol with the words "Rapheal Adolini 1715" on the side. Mike leaves the ship which then takes off into the sky. Category:Yautja Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters